Known container-processing machines are usually formed at the circumference of a transport element circulating about a vertical axis of rotation. A container inlet conducts the container to the transport element. Usually, a conveyor performs this function. Processed containers are taken from the transport element at a container outlet.
It is not unknown for a processing station to take a container from at transport element. The processing stations can be stationary, or moved together with the transport element over a portion of a circular path.